


Everybody Kiss Noctis!

by Yandere_Shoujo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mixed bag of hersheys kisses, Multi, Other, Platonic Kisses, Snippet Collection, intimate kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: Everyone kisses Noctis in their own way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More ideas whoooo! *shoots gun into the air*

 

Regis was overtaken with pride upon seeing his baby boy being brought into the world. Tufts of black hair curled around his head and he looked around the world in blind wonder. The king looked and felt much younger then, without grey hairs and a face still clean shaven. A chocobo feather light kiss to his forehead was all it took to get the new born prince to coo and outstretch stubby hands at the new sensation. Regis smiled.

* * *

 

Lunafreya remembered seeing Noctis the first time since his release from treatment of his injuries. He was quiet, looking down as he was pushed in a wheelchair. He was given a chance to get fresh air in the castle gardens of Tenebrae and Luna had rushed out as soon as she was able. Breathless,  both Noctis and the nurse looked up in surprise when Luna appeared across a small path of flowers. As best as she could in heels, she rushed over and pulled Noctis into a firm hug. The young prince’s face was pressed into her shoulder as she delivered a kiss to the top of his head. Luna was happy he was alive.

* * *

 

Prompto wasn’t popular with girls. He did his best to be just as stylish and generally cool as Noctis, but couldn’t add up to that natural ability to look completely apathetic. If guys preferred blondes then maybe it was the reverse for girls. He wouldn’t let him bring him down, after all, if a girl only spoke to him to get closer to Noct, what good would that be? It was when he caught a couple making out in the stairwell of the high school that Prompto realized he’d like to know what kissing was like. He’d given a puppy a kiss, or small pets in general. But that was different.

His freckles were practically invisible as he kept his head down, nervously fiddled with his wrist watch, and blushed ruby red to ask if he could kiss Noctis, just on the cheek. Noctis had given him a response he hadn’t been expecting, tapping right on his cheekbone. Prompto had made it quick. A hard peck that moved the other’s head sideways. Then Prompto knew. Kissing was nice, and he beamed.

* * *

 

Ignis was Noctis’ advisor, but he was also a friend. It normally fell onto parents to give their children the talk, but it came onto him. Noctis would someday have a wife, and it wouldn’t do to begin the marriage with him complety in the dark. The boy was only sixteen at the time, but Ignis was not ignorant and he was positive he’d learned a bit by some other force. The prince looked completely board as Ignis explained his marital duties and what would be expected when making new heirs. When reaching the subject of weddings, Noctis looked even more like he did not want to be there.

Not going to let the lesson go to waste, he knew then what would get him to at least remember something from it. Upon reviewing the ceremony, when the time came, it was the kiss that was most important.  So while explaining, Ignis took his curled index finger, tilted the other’s head up, and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the lips. Noctis was wide awake then, and Ignis couldn’t help a smirk as he knew that he’d pay attention more then.

* * *

 

Gladio loved a lot of things. Women, big swords, working out, camping, and Cup Noodles. Though he couldn’t stand the brat at first, he grew to love Noctis in a way he couldn’t describe.  He wanted to be his shield even if King Regis fired him to his face. It was a casual slip up, something that could happen to anyone. The ground was wet, the terrain was steep, and they had no chocobo because the rental fee wasn’t paid. Night was soon encroaching, and none were in the mood to fight off demons on the road.  So they opted to make camp.

Noctis was often the one in the lead, and the slick mud gave, sending him falling without time to react and warp away onto the rocks leading to the river side. The party called out and Gladio lunged from his foothold to jump after him. His landing was less rough, but  Noctis was worse for wear, clutching a red slicked wrist and groaning in pain. Ignis arrived seconds after, fishing out a potion and providing first aid. The fall wasn’t lethal, but in that moment Gladio had been shaken cold. As the bright green concoction mended his wounds, Gladio breathed out so hard he had to look up and around.

He was still holding the other when his breathing slowed and he kissed the back of his head. From then on, he’d make sure to run ahead if the terrain looked dangerous.

* * *

 

Cindy loved her “Paw paw” first, mechanics second, and everything else was a muddled thirst. She was absolutely taken with the Regalia and would marry the girl if she could. When the prince came in picking through paints, decal and installing modifications she’d just want to squeal. Weapons were more of Cid’s forte, and anything he didn’t use, she’d use on other repairs. Then Noctis waltzed in with some knick knacks salvaged from the Niffs used in their air ships.

It seemed useless to him, but he figured she would put them to better use. Cindy was touched, and  began to tear up. Fanning herself to dry the tears, she  sniffed and squished his cheeks, planting a hard kiss between his eyes. His face was already smudged in dirt from whatever dustbowl he’d traversed through,  and the smudges from her gloves added to it.  He laughed and waved goodbye, and Cindy giddily tinkered away.

* * *

 

Iris could not and would not curb his crush on her childhood friend. The way he held her when she was lost and scared, covered in rain and mud and completely lost as a child, she would never forget it. Lunafreya was his true betrothed, but knowing that was not going to stop her own feelings. She wasn’t sure if Noctis not outright rejecting her was helpful or hurtful. He could be awkward, or aloof, but never entirely apathetic even when trying to feign it.

That night at Caem, in the small lodgings of the shared home, she watched him sleep. Not in a creepy way, he’d just failed to make it to the bed and a nap on couch had turned into deep sleep. The window was open, likely enjoying the breeze from earlier in the day cool his skin in an otherwise stuffy room. Blanket in hand, she covered his shoulders to his feet, glad his shoes were off so she wouldn’t have to remove them. His chest moved up and down, eyes shut, and entirely unaware of the world. He didn’t feel it when she smoothed the cloth over him, nor the soft press of her lips on his exposed cheek. Iris blinked away the wetness in her eyes and went to her own bed.

* * *

 

Aranea did not work after hours. She did what she was getting paid to do, hop back onto the airship, and  would be on her way. Prince Charming was surprised, seeing her in Lestallum. It was hot as Ifrit’s pits and wearing armor when she didn’t need to would only draw attention and drag her down. She just wanted a drink and to relax away from the creepy old men that teemed within the empire. After doing a double take, Noctis cautiously approached when prompted by the curl of Aranea ‘s finger

His nerves calmed the more they spoke, and after another drink on Aranea ‘s part they both laughed, content with talking about the weather of all things. She could see the future, proper king underneath his boyish cheeks, wide eyes, and obnoxiously spiked hair. But until then, he was still a pretty boy. Moving to a stand, Aranea pecked Noctis on the tip of his nose and waved goodbye. Even without the drink, she found the lost expression on his face to be enough to make her snort.

* * *

 

Cor did not fancy himself on being affectionate. He almost was never standing still unless holding position and was often gone just as fast as he could swing his sword. Relationships weren’t necessary, and they would only slow him down. He only did his job to maximum efficiency and if faced with a detour, he’d resolve it as efficiently as he could. At the moment, the Crown Prince Noctis was his focus as there was to be a ceremony broadcasted in the plaza on a specially installed LCD screen from the throne room. The boy was thirteen years old and still had a bit of a limp from the injury that rendered him unable to walk.

The boy still had a lot of growing up to do, and in their few moments of interaction he would make it clear that’s what the whole world expected of him. Cor kneeled before the boy, who hid his nervousness behind the bulk of his tailored suit and an expression left blank for the cameras, but Cor could see how nervous he was. There was no ring of the Lucii on his small hands just yet, but Cor took the bare fingers, to the boy’s surprise, and kissed where the ring would go. He would not harm him, but his grip was sturdy, making sure to ground Noctis in that moment. Noctis’ impassive face came to life then, and remembering he was still being watched by all of Insomnia, he squared his jaw, still lined with baby fat. Cor was proud, he knew Regis’ son would be just a fine of a king one day.


End file.
